Legendary Battle (Fanon)
Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the second season of Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis When the evil space empire launches a full-on assault on Earth, all 19 teams of Power Rangers must unite and end this threat once and for all. Plot In the aftermath of The Wrath, Seaside is in ruins and many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Susie Gold, Andy Holden, Anya Newman, and Tim Johnson - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Arianna Smith - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Tensou, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. Tensou tells the rangers that Mr. Hale left the command center to search for them after they were attacked by Mavro, but he hasn't returned in three hours. While the Rangers are initially despondent and worried about Mr. Hale's whereabouts, J.D. rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Heather. She hugs J.D., Todd, Kelly, and Samantha and kisses Ben. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, J.D. and Heather determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Heather's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies - including their teacher Mr. Hale in his Thunderstorm ranger form, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Susie-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. Drew tells Susie that it was good to see her again and Susie responds "You too, Drew". With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with J.D. leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle and Kelly giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. Although the rangers mission is over, Heather's own adventures were just about to begin. Cast Rangers Main *Andrew Gray - J.D. Keller *John Mark Loudermilk - Ben Stevens *Azim Rizk - Todd Handover *Christina Masterson - Samantha Morgan *Ciara Hanna - Kelly Hale *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Alexia Fast - Heather Merrill Cameo *Shayna Rose - Susie Gold *Brandon Davis - Andy Holden *Beth Allen - Ariana Smith *Hector David, Jr. - Tim Johnson *Brittany Pirtle - Anya Newman Allies *Eric Lively - Drew Hale *Geoff Dolan - Gosei *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou Trivia *This is the episode where former Thunderstorm rangers Drew and Susie reunite after 15-year estrangement. *Kelly and Samantha kissed J.D. and Todd on the cheek, while Heather kissed Ben on the lips. *Each past ranger said their final lines in this episode. **Kayla **Ariana *Susie has short hair, while in Aqua Ranger form, she hasn't had since she was thirteen. Also, she was wearing silver hoop earrings began started wearing when she was fifteen, which is very rare. *Gosei, Tensou, Lacie, and Mr. Burley aren't seen in the episode. *Silver Ranger, Heather Merrill will go on to Power Rangers Dino Charge for her storyline about her alien side and where she came from. Quotes *J.D.: "X-Borgs!" Todd: "There's thousands of them!" Heather: "My Goodness!" *Susie: "Hey, Kids". Ben: "Susie Gold!" Heather: "She's a legend!" *Kayla: "You've more than lived up to the legacy we've left for you, we're all very proud of you." - Kayla says to the Mega Rangers. *Drew: "It's good to see you again, Susie." Susie: "You too, Drew." Drew: Congratuations on your engagement!" Susie: "Thanks!" Category:Episode